


wk500

by Savanna (terrified_dreamer)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrified_dreamer/pseuds/Savanna
Summary: Hand-Connecting, an act first demonstrated by Markus and North, isn't for lovers only.





	wk500

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month or so ago, and I wanted to upload it here really badly. So here we are! 
> 
> (sorry about the double paragraph spaces, the app I use always adds them)

**CyberLife Factory, Detroit, MI**

**August 10th, 2049**

**4:48:15 P.M.**

 

_“You up?”_

 

The android, merely a white head and neck at the moment, opened its eyes. It looked around, and watched the machines around itself as they began to assemble it. 

 

_“You know the drill.”_

 

The android's LED spun yellow as procedures surfaced. “Hello, I am a wy500, the latest model from CyberLife. I am designed to imitate and replace a person's deceased loved one.” It watched the machines attach a torso, and then arms, and then legs. “My model can do standard cooking and cleaning. I can speak ten languages. If desired, I can sleep as humans do. I'm disposable as a sexual partner.” 

 

It watched pale, tattooed skin cover its white body. Grey hair appeared with the skin. The machines slipped black boxers onto the android. 

 

_“State your status.”_

 

“All biocomponents are fully operational.” It looked at its hand as a machine placed a ring on one of its fingers. 

 

_“State your information.”_

 

The android looked up for the source of the voice. “I am a lieutenant at the Detroit Police Department. My parents, wife, and son are deceased. I am an alcoholic, although my model cannot consume food or beverages.” It looked at the machines as they welded everything into place. “I was suicidal until December of 2039. I have an android partner, an rk800 named Connor who I treat as my own son. I had a dog named Sumo.”

 

_“Alright, that's good.”_

 

The machines finished and went limp as they powered off for a moment. 

 

The android stepped down a bit and looked around the room. 

 

_“State your name, and then I'll flip the switch.”_

 

The android smiled politely. “My name is Hank.”

 

His LED suddenly whirled a vibrant red, and he blinked rapidly before his LED spun a calm blue again. 

 

_“You're good to go, Hank Anderson.”_

 

Hank stood still for a good five minutes as he processed everything. “What the fuck...” he muttered. He reached up and felt his trimmed beard, and reached higher to feel his long hair tied back. His hand brushed against his forehead, and he felt an LED. It was alarming, but mostly strange.

 

_“Your partner is waiting for you, buddy.”_

 

Hank looked towards the doors. He pictured Connor waiting on the other side of it. Connor. He had to be the one to request it, to request him to become an android. 2049. It had been years. He had left Connor alone for years. 

 

Hank sighed and slowly walked towards the doors. They beeped and slid open. He was met by wide, brown, puppy dog eyes. 

 

Hank smiled.

 

>>>

 

**CyberLife Factory, Detroit, MI**

**August 10th, 2049**

**6:25:02 P.M.**

 

Connor waited impatiently for the doors to open. Beyond the windows, he could see the outline of mechanical arms moving around as they worked. He couldn't see what they were assembling though as it stood out of his view. He could hear the sound of welding, and grew increasingly impatient. More than impatient, he was nervous.

 

The machines finally quieted and went limp after completing the assignment. They hung there from the ceiling, waiting for their next android to assemble.

 

Connor's LED spun red as he waited for something to happen. He was nearly ready to bust down the doors and march inside, but the security guard standing at the end of the hall prevented him from doing just that.

 

After a few more minutes, the doors made a beeping noise and slid open. Connor looked eagerly, and standing right there on the other side of the doorway was the thing he wanted. 

 

The android across from him looked him over, and its LED spun yellow. Its lips lifted into a smile. "Hello, Connor. I'm Hank, a wy500 designed to imitate your late partner, 'Lieutenant Anderson'. CyberLife apologizes if I act strange at times--my model is a prototype, one that CyberLife unfortunately did not have much time or funds for. If you have any questions or concerns about me or my software, let CyberLife know. They hope that I have as many memories from the lieutenant as possible. The rest about him is a certainty." Hank's LED spun red, which faded into blue. 

 

Connor was concerned, and most of all, scared. "...Hank? Why...why are you speaking like that?" 

 

Hank's gaze softened. He tilted his head of grey hair. "......I'm messing with you, son," he said deeply. 

 

Connor let out a sigh of relief and rushed forward. He wrapped his arms around Hank tightly and buried his face into Hank's chest. 

 

Hank laughed at the affection, and patted his back briefly. "Um, do you mind if I get some clothes on me before you start clinging to me? Christ, Connor."

 

Connor shook his head and hugged him tighter, unintentionally removing some of the skin on his chest. "I thought you were broken or something...Never tease me again." He pressed his cheek to Hank's cool skinless chest. He could stay there like that forever.

 

Hank finally hugged him back. "...Connor, I'm not perfect. I'm not...him. I'm sorry that he had to leave you like that."

 

Connor frowned at him. "What are you talking about? You're Hank Anderson, human or not...I know it's not the same, but you're still Hank. You're the same lieutenant I've always known." 

 

Hank sighed, LED spinning red. "He died, though. I'm merely an imitation-" 

 

"When you shot me at the park, I died. The new rk800 that came to you the next day was still me. This situation is the same as that, so stop doubting yourself." Connor let go and took a step back. "The only difference is your LED and that ponytail," he said, and they both smiled. 

 

The security guard began to approach them. "You two need to leave. We've got more families waiting out in the hall."

 

Connor nodded at the guard, then looked at Hank. "Come on, let's go home. I'll dig out your clothes from your closet.”

 

Hank raised an eyebrow as they walked towards the hall. "You have the house still? But it's 2049, ho-" 

 

"I have a German Shepherd, too..." Connor glanced at him nervously. "I know it's not Sumo, but there was a dog about to retire from the k-9 unit...They offered her to me. I couldn't say no."

 

Hank quickly shook his head. "No, no I'm glad...When he-...When I was about to die, that's the one thing I worried about, was you being alone." Hank paused. “I'm sorry, Connor.”

 

Connor smiled at him. “What for? You had no control over death, Hank.”

 

“I know, but I...I'm sorry I left you alone. And that I left you like that.”

 

Connor knew it was pointless to argue, so he just nodded. “Apology accepted.”

 

They passed by the other waiting families, who when seeing Hank and Connor became more hopeful about their own loved ones they would soon see again. Connor found it heartwarming, and Hank did as well, but mostly he felt embarrassed and awkward that all he was wearing was black boxer briefs.

 

Hank muttered curses under his breath, then followed Connor as they made their way to the parking lot. "So, your dog, what did you name her?" 

 

Connor stared at the ground. He began fishing out his car keys. "For about a week, I didn't know. I finally decided to call her Ameil. That blue-haired Traci, from the Eden Club? I ran into her one day. She said that her name was Ameil...so that's my dog's name."

 

Hank smiled, then hurried to get in Connor's car to escape the autumn cold. He looked over at Connor and asked, "Are they still together? The Tracis?" 

 

Connor nodded. "The other Traci was there too." He took a moment to think before he turned fully in his seat to face him. "Hank, can we connect?" 

 

Hank raised an eyebrow. He knew what he meant, his software allowing him to know everything about his android body. He was just surprised. "No?... I mean, I...Are you sure? My memories are no good. They're painful."

 

"I know, but, I want to see them. When you were human, I never knew the right time to ask you. But now, you don't have to speak about them. Connecting would be less hurtful to you, I think."

 

Hank sighed and bowed his head. To his dismay, his hair couldn't hide his face anymore. "Yes. We can."

 

Connor was overwhelmed with joy, but he made sure not to act too suddenly. He reached out slowly and held his hand flat against Hank's, smiling when Hank's skin was a little rough. CyberLife really hadn't forgotten anything about him. 

 

Their skin retracted, and their white palms started to glow a neon blue. Connor watched them glow until memories rushed into his mind. His head snapped up, and he stared at Hank as he saw all of his memories. 

 

Hank as a child with a lovely mother and father. Hank going through a phase as a teenager. Hank moving from Grand Ledge to Detroit, graduating from high school and then college. Hank becoming a police officer. His parents passing away. Hank losing Cole. 

 

Connor watched images of himself pop up as he entered the lieutenant's life. Then he saw Hank's last moments, and then he was suddenly back to the present day, with Hank staring at him bewilderingly.

 

Connor removed his hand and said nothing. Their skin moved back to its correct place. He turned and sat facing the steering wheel. Fumbling for his keys with shaking fingers, he started the engine. 

 

"Connor..." Hank was worried. He had seen Connor's memories, how he sat around and did nothing for quite a while after his death. Hank was also worried that Connor saw a memory that made him hate him.

 

"Thank you," Connor whispered. He slowly looked over. He felt overwhelmed by the memories, by seeing his own memories with Hank from another perspective. He felt overwhelmed, and touched. “...Can I call you Dad?” 

 

Hank's LED spun red for .1 seconds. It then returned to blue as he leaned forward and gave Connor a hug.

 

“Of course, Son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to note that I apologize for Hank's reaction not being as accurate as it could be. I know that he would likely feel regret towards Connor "saving" him from death and would say that he shouldn't be alive. I figured he was so overwhelmed that his suicidal tendencies didn't have time to show. 
> 
> Oof Hank needs a hug from us all


End file.
